<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentines Games by Kattwyllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137539">Valentines Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie'>Kattwyllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rita calhoun/rafael barba/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentines Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“For the record, you’ve been staring at Pippa for over twenty minutes now.” Rafael teased as he joined Rita at the high top table.</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> staring at Pippa.” Rita scoffed, “you know I don’t like redheads.”</p><p>“Well something’s certainly caught your attention.” His gaze followed hers over to the small table, where she still had yet to pull her eyes from. </p><p>“You know anything about her Junior Associate?”</p><p>“She’s taken a few SVU cases, has a pretty good win rate, didn’t you go up against her a few months ago?”</p><p>“She swept the floor with me.” She murmured, “and you <em>know</em> that’s not what I meant.” Rafael chuckled,</p><p>“Why would I be privy to that kind of information?”</p><p>“You work on the same side as her, people gossip.”</p><p>“I know that she’s friendly, and that she’s probably the prettiest in the room.”</p><p>“You’re calling dibs are you?” Rita cocked a brow, a sly grin on her cheeks.</p><p>“Oh no, I’m not about to shy away from a little competition.” He teased.</p><p>“You’ve got yourself a deal Counsellor.”</p><p>Part of being a member of the New York legal world meant attending the numerous galas thrown throughout the year, no matter how busy you were, or how incredibly ridiculous the themes were. It was the Friday before Valentines Day, the ballroom decked out in dangling hearts and table toppers included little Cupid’s. But the bar was open and the food was free, so everyone sucked it up for a few hours of schmoozing to loosen up with more than a few drinks before returning to the working world the next week.</p><p>You gave a quick nod to your table mates, swiftly moving toward the bar, you passed right by Rita and Rafael, a warm smile on your face directed their way before you settled against the bar. Before Rafael could even process the waft of your perfume left in the air Rita had drained her glass and joined you waiting for a refill.</p><p>“Evening Ms Calhoun.” You greeted warmly, she chuckled softly.</p><p>“While it may feel like it, we’re not at work. Call me Rita.” Smiling softly she gave you a discreet once over, “it’s Y/n right?”</p><p>“Yeah. Here I was thinking you would’ve forgotten about lil ole me.”</p><p>“After that trial? Not a chance.”<br/>“Well I’m glad I piqued your interest.” You nodded a thanks to the bartender, “I’m sure I’ll be seeing <em>much</em> more of you later Rita.” Picking up your drink you gave her a not so subtle once over, “the turquoise looks stunning by the way.” With a small grin you were off back to your table of coworkers and Rita was left to return to Rafael. </p><p>“Didn’t take the bait?” He smirked, pulling a small laugh from the woman.</p><p>“You can’t be <em>bait</em> when you’re a whole meal Rafael.”</p><p>“Guess I should go pay a visit to Pippa then.” </p><p>He smirked into his glass as he sauntered over to the table, leaving Rita to enjoy the show, although she was shortly joined by a colleague who grabbed most of her attention.</p><p>“Barba,” Pippa greeted with a warm smile, “how’s that Pearson case going?”</p><p>“Going would be the appropriate word.” He joked back, “you guys are the true hero’s, helping the kids who need it the most, the ones that can’t stand up for themselves quite yet.” </p><p>His comment was more directed towards you, you gave him a small smile, your cheeks warming at the praise. Work continued to be the main topic of conversation before it bled into more snippets of life outside of the office. You answered a handful of questions about your personal life, it flowed easily, and you could feel Rafael’s gaze on you, watching the way your hands played with your champagne flute. Leaning forward, your elbows propped up on the table you let out a small grin when you caught him drinking in your pushed up chest out of the corner of your eye. It didn’t take long for Pippa’s phone to go off, you shifted up, slipping half back into work mode, wondering if all the fun and games were over.</p><p>“It’s just the kids.” She reassured, a hand on your forearm to keep you in relaxed mode, “looks like the sitter’s having some issues, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you Monday.” With a quick air cheek kiss to you and a wave to Barba, she managed to escape the event with the best excuse one could have. You turned back to your last table mate, a somewhat sly grin on your face, your head tilted as you addressed him.</p><p>“I know you didn’t come over here to talk shop Rafael. You know better than anyone you’ll get a better result if you lay all your cards on the table right away.”</p><p>“Well..” he chuckled, stalling slightly at your sudden use of his first name, “I suppose now would be the time I’d normally offer to buy you a drink, but the open bar takes away the fun of that.”</p><p>“Hmm…shame. I would’ve accepted.” You smirked, “you usually take home conquests from these things? Tell me, what’s your go to type? The lowly paralegal who’s eager to swoon over your fancy suit and sharp quips? Or do you prefer someone who’s more of a challenge like your friend Calhoun?”</p><p>“I try to not make it a habit to pick up dates at work functions.” He laughed.</p><p>“So you’re saying you’re no fun then? Not gonna even indulge me in your type?”</p><p>“You want all the cards on the table?” You nodded, “the type I’m leaning toward tonight is Junior Associates from Corporation Counsel wearing violet.” Cocking a brow at him, you made an obvious point of glancing down at your dress.</p><p>“Note taken.” With a smile and a wink, you left him at the table slightly gaping as you waited for your drink to be refilled.</p><p>The evening went on like that for a few more hours, flitting about between little conversations, indulging in some small talk here and there and laughing with those who were actual friends. Rita and Rafael made points to join in on conversations, or find you up at the bar in any spare moment they could. You caught on pretty early that they seemed to be alternating appearances, and the flirting just kept picking up with each banter, you began to wonder which one of them was going to be ballsier, glancing over your shoulder before you ducked out onto the balcony. </p><p>Honestly you weren’t too surprised when it was Rita, you feigned being on a phone call when she slipped out the door, muttering something about work. She patiently waited for you to finish said conversation before she spoke, </p><p>“Sure hope you don’t have to disappear on me.” </p><p>“Wasn’t planning on it.” You smiled, taking a sip of your drink, “you really enjoy coming to these things?”</p><p>“Meh,” she shrugged, “it gives me a chance to socialize with people who see me as the enemy in a work setting, which is a nice change.”</p><p>“People really hold shit against you just because you work for the defence?”</p><p>“You have met the SVU squad haven’t you?” She teased, pulling an illuminating laugh out of you.</p><p>“They hold grudges against both sides don’t worry.” You smiled warmly, just as she took a step closer to you, Barba popped his head out the door.</p><p>“Rita, got a minute?” She rolled her eyes with a huff, her hand faintly trailing over your lower back before she made her way back inside. </p><p>“What?” She half snapped, plucking up a fresh drink while they settled into an empty table.</p><p>“Unfair advantage, she was out of the playing field.” He quipped back and she snorted.</p><p>“I don’t believe we set any rules down Raf. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I do believe you already made it very clear you were interested and she didn’t bite.”</p><p>“She’s probably weighing her options.” </p><p>“It’s not like it matters, we both know I can make her come harder than you ever could.” Rafael choked on his drink at that comment.</p><p>Both of their eyes were drawn to you as you stepped back into the ballroom, tucking your phone back into your clutch as you made your way to the bar. After a sip you glanced over to the table they were standing at, brow cocked you smirked, sauntering up to the table.</p><p>“You two realize I’m not some plucky first year law student right?”</p><p>“I-uh…” Rafael stuttered and you giggled.</p><p>“Everyone knows you two like to like to challenge each other, and it appears you like to play with your food before you eat it too.”</p><p>“Is this the part where you reveal which one of us won?” Rita countered. Elbows on the table, you linked your hands, balancing your chin on them as you surveyed the two lawyers in front of you.</p><p>“And what if <em>I</em> want to win?” You offered.</p><p>“I think you win either way Hermosa.” Barba retorted, you chuckled.</p><p>“Let’s just say I want the bonus points. You want to win? You’re gonna have to share.” Rita whipped a business card out of her purse along with a pen, scribbling a series of numbers on it before sliding it to you.</p><p>“My apartment’s three blocks away, that’s the code. I guarantee you it has more fun amenities than if we were to go to Barba’s.”</p><p>“I’ll make my rounds.”</p><p>“And I’ll have a car waiting for you.” She smirked in return, linking her arm in Rafael’s and turning from the table. The two of them were known to be friends, it wouldn’t raise any suspicions if they were seen leaving together, but the three of you all at once would probably raise a few brows.</p><p>*</p><p>Rita greeted you at the door with a glass of scotch and a soft kiss on the cheek, welcoming you into her apartment. Barba was perched in an arm chair, a few layers already discarded, the buttons of his shirt undone and sleeves rolled up. The view of his exposed arms were already making your heart race, wondering just how powerful those hands could be. You felt Rita’s hand at the small of your back, your breath catching in your throat as she kissed your neck, </p><p>“Go have a seat darling.” She murmured, nudging you toward the living room. You dropped down onto the couch, sucking back a gulp of scotch as she made herself at home beside you, a hand resting on your bare thigh.</p><p>“You know you really outplayed us at our own game tonight.” Barba smirked, “you’re a worthy opponent.”</p><p>“It’s not hard to do when it’s so easy to figure out.” You teased.</p><p>“I’m curious, what would you have done if we didn’t agree?” He cocked a brow and you snorted.</p><p>“As if I would’ve had to worry about that, you said it yourself, I’m a hot commodity.” You turned to face Rita, “now…I do believe you were about to make a move before we were so rudely interrupted on the balcony?”</p><p>“You’re right on the nose with that one.” She smirked to you and shot a glare to Rafael.</p><p>“Good. Then let’s play.” Taking the moment to be bold, you placed your glass down on the coffee table, swinging a leg over her lap. Your hands traced up her face, your nose nudging at hers so your lips were all but hovering over hers, tantalizing her even more, she could work a little harder for it tonight.</p><p>Rafael watched the power play continue for a moment before Rita surged up, meeting your lips in a needy kiss. Your lips moved with ease and precision together, quickly discovering the dance meant for you, your tongue probed gently at her lips and she enthusiastically accepted it. She tasted like champagne and chocolate, a hint of the scotch she’d sipped and it was delectable. Your hands moved into her hair, pulling out the pins that were keeping it up, dropping them onto a side table as you discovered all of them until her hair was loose around her shoulders. You groaned into the kiss as her hands clutched you tightly to her, her tongue massaging yours.</p><p>You felt the heat of Rafael’s body at your back, a warm hand resting on your rib cage as his lips began to kiss down your neck. You sighed against Rita’s mouth, your hips grinding down on her lap, breaking the kiss to gasp when Raf sunk his teeth into your pulse point. Your head dropped back down, your blown pupils meeting Rita’s as Barba spoke.</p><p>“Think we should get you out of this dress.” He muttered into your ear, nibbling at your earlobe. His hands tickled up your sides, swooping your hair to the side, brushing against your neck. Your head lolled to the side, meeting him in a kiss, it was briefer than with her, his teeth sinking into your lip and snapping it back when he pulled away. Rafael deftly slid the zipper on your dress down, shucking the fabric up over your body, your arms raised to assist him in ridding it from your skin. </p><p>Rita hummed at the sight of your braless form in front of her, left only in nearly ruined panties, her lips encased a nipple, sucking your tender flesh into her mouth. Rafael’s hand cupped your head, turning it for another kiss. This one was deeper, his tongue diving straight into your mouth with more heat than before, battling for dominance, his free hand wrapped around you, fingers pinching at the tit Rita wasn’t playing with. You moaned into his mouth at the sensations of so many hands and mouths prying at your body, your hips rolling against Rita’s body, whimpering at the feeling of your clit grinding in her lap. </p><p>At the somewhat awkward angle your hand started fumbling with the buttons of Raf’s shirt, managing to get them all undone in a timely fashion. He shoved it off his shoulders, breaking the kiss in order to rid himself of the undershirt. Rita’s hands traced up the inseam of your legs, one coming to cup your heat, chuckling on your skin at the dampness of your panties.</p><p>“You certainly are needy aren’t you?” She teased, “why don’t you turn around and take these off, let Rafael get a good look at you sweetheart?” You ducked to kiss her, pulling her head with you as you surged backwards to stand. It only took a second for you to turn before her hands were at your waist, tugging the lace down your legs, you were quick to step out of them and let out a squeal as she yanked you back into her lap, flush to her chest.</p><p>“Christ…” Barba muttered, settling in the chair across from the couch, readjusting himself as he gulped back a few mouthfuls of scotch.</p><p>Rita kissed at your skin, teeth scraping across it every so often while her hand trailed south, swiping through your folds. Your chest heaved at the touch, eyes fluttering shut as she spread your juices around, circling your clit while you whined.</p><p>“You want me to fuck you darling?”</p><p>“Yes..please…”</p><p>“Since you asked so nicely.” She laid a gentle kiss on your neck just as the pads of her fingers delved into your pussy. It was with ease that she filled you completely.</p><p>“<em>Oh fuuck Rita…”</em> </p><p>She began to thrust her fingers in and out, squelching more wetness from you with each thrust, your hips instinctively rolled in time with her hand. Yours gently resting on the arm she was using to fuck you with while your head lolled back onto her shoulder. Curling her fingers they scraped right across your gspot and your body bucked against hers while she began to increased the pace and pressure.</p><p>“You take it so well.” Barba murmured. At the sound of his belt clinking you cracked open your eyes, your mouth watering at the sight of him fisting his dick to the image of Rita fucking you.</p><p>“Mmm…she’ll take your cock well too.” Rita replied, sliding in a third finger that made you gasp, “if I remember correctly, Rafael knows what he’s doing.” She nipped at your ear, and you marked that comment down as a question for later, right now all you could focus on was the pulsating of your cunt around her hand while she steadily and skillfully fingered you.</p><p>“I seem to remember you enjoying it.”</p><p>“Oh she will too..” She practically cooed into your ear. Honestly having them talk about you like you weren’t currently naked sat between them, or there at all was turning you on even more, you were simply their plaything for the evening.</p><p>“<em>Oh fuck!</em>” The hand you had around Rita’s arm tightened around it, your pussy beginning to flutter in constant flurries around her fingers, your thighs began to tremble and right before you hit your peak her hand pulled out.</p><p>“I don’t remember saying you could come darling.” Rita bit your neck, “I would hate to have to punish you.”</p><p>“Please?” You whined, your head rolling to hers, your eyes begging her.</p><p>“God you’re too pretty all mussed like this to say no to.” She kissed you fiercely before grasping your hips, “up.” She spanked lightly at your ass, “bedroom.” Rafael couldn’t help but notice the dampened spot on her dress from your juices leaking out of you. </p><p>He kicked off his pants and briefs, following the two of you to Rita’s bedroom, noting her dress now pooled on the floor not too far past the doorway. He wasn’t surprised to find that Rita had won the battle for dominance, she nearly always did. Right now she had you splayed on your back in the middle of her luscious bed, her hands holding your knees apart while she tormented you with teasing kisses and love bites up and down your legs. Your hips bucked up when she kissed right above your clit, a hand weaving into her hair, attempting to direct her where you really wanted her mouth. She surprised you by actually letting you move her, her tongue darting out to lick up your centre, groaning at the taste of your pussy.</p><p>“<em>Fuck…</em>” she swore into you, “taste divine darling.” You whined out as she began to truly eat you out, tongue plunging in, sucking and licking expertly.</p><p>“<em>Rafa</em>…”</p><p>“Yes sweetheart?” Her grinned, moving to the bedside.</p><p>“Need your cock.” You murmured, reaching out for him, rolling your head to the side.</p><p>He wasn’t about to turn you down, grasping his length in his hand, giving himself a few pumps as your fingers encircled him. He groaned as your hand squeezed gently, thumb swirling the pre-cum around his tip. Moaning over the feel of Rita beginning to suck on your clit, he took advantage of your opened lips, sliding in gently, making sure you were comfortable, it was slightly an awkward angle.</p><p>You wrapped your lips around him, tongue swirling, tracing the ridges, your hand pumping what you couldn’t fit into your mouth. Rafael knelt on the edge of the bed, beginning to thrust into your lips, he pushed until he could feel his cock hit the back of your throat and you moaned at the sensation pulling a string of swears from him.</p><p>“Fuck she’s good with her mouth.” He murmured. Rita chuckled against your cunt, </p><p>“Just wait ‘til you taste her.” She smirked back, diving back into you. </p><p>You matched your bobbing head with her fingers when she slid them back into you, her lips wrapping around your clit, tongue flicking at it sharply. You sucked harder around Barba’s cock, your whines starting to build as Rita’s finger fucking increased, the feeling of your walls squeezing around her digits making her smirk into your pussy, she sucked hard on your clit and your hips started to jerk against her. The moans you emitted created a heavy set of vibrations on Rafael’s cock, his thrusts beginning to increase in speed, effectively fucking your face as your mouth fell open for him to use. He popped out just as he noticed your body begin to absolutely tremble, shaking in ecstasy as flames shot through you, building higher and higher in you pussy. The fact that you were you a trembling mess from Rita’s ministrations was hot enough, but the string of saliva linking the tip of his cock to your lips almost had him coming right then, squeezing at his dick to hold off until he was sheathed within you.  </p><p>“<em>Oh! Oh fuck! Rita!”</em> Your cries echoed through the room as your release came, quite literally, shooting out of you. Your upper body rocked forward, your thighs shaking as you pulled her off of you, panting as you tugged her to you. She shifted onto her haunches, cupping your cheek gently while her thumb soothing stroked at your cheek, forehead rested against yours.</p><p>“You okay darling?” </p><p>“Fucking fantastic.” You giggled, kissing her chastely, “now roll the fuck over.” You playfully shoved at her shoulder, flipping her on the bed, pulling her down a few inches. Settling between her legs on your knees at the foot of the bed you turned to Rafael, “I was told you knew what you were doing?” You teased.</p><p>Rafael chuckled darkly, moving behind you, his hand hit your lower back sliding up your spine, effectively pushing your down into Rita. You began running your fingers through her lower lips, teasing her wetness to come out, spreading it around her pussy before circling her clit a few times. You gasped at the sudden feel of Rafael’s mouth lapping at your cunt, groaning at the brief taste of you before he stood back up. Despite having watched you get thoroughly fucked already he still dipped his fingers in, twisting and scissoring them to make sure you were ready for his thickness. </p><p>You started laying little kitten licks around Rita’s pussy, delving in just enough to have her craving more of your touch. Her hand reached down, softly entwining into your hair, just enough for you to know that she was enjoying it immensely. Her breathing started to pick up as you used the whole length of your tongue, slowly licking up her slit, pulling her clit into your mouth. She gasped at the feeling and you suddenly swore at the feeling of Raf burying his cock to the hilt in your cunt.</p><p>“<em>Ohhh fuck</em>.” Your head dropped into Rita’s thigh as your body surged forward from the force of his thrust.</p><p>“Don’t get distracted now.” He teased. You shot him a glare before turning your attention back to Rita, burying your face into her pussy. Your mouth relentlessly fucked at her, relishing in the feeling of her fingers tightening in your hair, the breathy moans that began to escape her lips. Rafael began to pump his hips slowly into you, grunting at the feel of your walls around his bare cock, his fingers tightening around your hips. You were surprised when Rita spoke, her voice broken by moans and whines, but still sassy as ever.</p><p>“C’mon Raf, you can do better than that, fuck her hard.”</p><p>“You sure she can handle it?” He quipped back. Your hand shot out, whacking the hand he had curled around your hip when he stilled inside you.</p><p>“Would you <em>shut up</em> and fuck me already?”</p><p>Rita barked out a laugh that instantly turned into a moan when your lips returned to her cunt, sucking heavily, pulling as much of her into your mouth as you could. You whimpered when Rafael gave you a spank as a basic warning before pulling nearly all the way out of you leaving just the tip in before he quickly sunk back in. You groaned into Rita as he set a bruising pace, his cock dragging against your walls with each thrust, you could feel every inch, every ridge and vein as you began to clench around him. Your fingers came up to join your mouth, plunging into Rita’s pussy at the same pace that Rafael was fucking you, your mouth increasing pressure as you did so.</p><p>You were honestly a little surprised at the way she came completely undone under you, the usually pristine and put together woman a quivering mess with just the touch of your hand and mouth. It made you want to explore more, what you could do with a few toys added into the mix. Your fingers began to curl with each thrust, searching for the spongey spot inside of her until her hips jerked up into your face and you smirked, knowing you’d found it. </p><p>Rafael continued to pound into you, hitting every spot within you with every thrust, his hips rolling while his cock was buried inside your pussy, causing you to whimper out, your moans from the feeling urging Rita on even more. Especially as you wrapped around her clit, using your fingers to curl against her fluttering walls, you could feel she was close and you knew you weren’t about to last much longer.  It only took a few more pumps before her nails were scratching at your head, her thighs shuddering around you as she swore loudly, crying out your name as her orgasm washed over her, her head dropping down onto the bed. </p><p>Her hand tugged you off of her and you were honestly thankful, your head resting against her thigh as she came down from her high and Rafael’s thrusts started to sputter, your walls clenched down around him, a whimper of a cry leaving your lips. You felt Rita’s hand softly cup your cheek, your eyes glancing up at her as you were an absolute wreck, she couldn’t help but softly smile, stroking at your skin, knowing your orgasm was about to wrench through you. Your eyes fluttered shut as you shivered, collapsing fully onto the bed, your second release washing over you.</p><p>Rita’s hands softly stroked at your skin, one linking with your fingers as you whimpered at the feeling of Barba chasing his own release. It didn’t take long, the pulsating of your pussy around his cock feeling like absolute fucking heaven as his hips suddenly stilled against yours, a loud grunt bouncing off the walls as he came. He half collapsed over you, breathing laboured for a moment before he kissed down your spine. You whimpered slightly as he pulled out, the emptiness and feeling of his release dribbling down making your body shiver again. </p><p>Rita tugged you up the bed, kicking down the blankets the best she could as Rafael collapsed on the other side of you. The room was one full of heavy breathing and pants while the three of you calmed down from your peaks. Rita half curled toward you, wrapping an arm around you as she traced your skin with her fingers. It was once the everyone caught their breath that she finally spoke.</p><p>“Barba?”</p><p>“Yes?” He rolled his head in her direction.</p><p>“You have ten minutes to get out of my apartment.”</p><p>You barked a laugh out at that, the usual witty banter very much back in place despite all of the previous shenanigans.</p><p>“What,” Rafael teased back, “you get too old to go for round two?” Rita laughed, </p><p>“The only one getting round two here is y/n.” She fully curled around you as you rolled to face him, kissing at your bare shoulder.</p><p>“I have to admit, I’m siding with the defence on this one Counsellor.” You smirked, kissing at Rita’s hand.</p><p>“Christ.” He rolled his eyes in a scoff, at least leaning down to kiss you softly before he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up. Once he was done he bid his good nights and Rita called after him,</p><p>“Be a doll and make sure Y/N’s dress gets hung up?”</p><p>“I hate you.” He called back.</p><p>“You love me!” She retorted as you laughed heartily. You accepted the blankets being pulled up around you as you snuggled against her frame, waiting for the sound of the apartment door closing before you spoke again.</p><p>“So…you and Barba a regular hook up?” Rita snorted in at your question.</p><p>“No!” She laughed, “ a small handful of times at Harvard to burn off some stress, a couple of hate fucks once I moved over to defence, but that’s it.”</p><p>“So you’re saying I got lucky?” You teased.</p><p>“Oh darling…you got a hell of a lot more than just lucky.” She smirked, pulling you to her for another kiss. You didn’t think you had it in you but the feeling of her lips on yours, her body tugging you tightly against her made you realize you were more than willing to go for as many rounds as she wanted. As it turned out, Valentines Day Gala’s <em>did</em> have something positive to come from them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>